Count to a Million
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: This is my take on Episode 1 and 2 should've gone. Tag to 11x1 Whiskey Tango Foxtrot and 11x2 Past, Present, and Future


Count to a Million

Ziva was sitting at the bus station waiting for her bus number to be called. She was going back to Israel to reconnect and think.

Meanwhile her former partner in crime was sleeping at this hour until he heard his name being called.

"Tony Tony wake up... Tony"

He wakes up

"Ziva?"

He realizes she isn't there but he can hear her voice. So where was it coming from? He soon recognizes its from his laptop. 1 missed call

'Sorry I missed you'

"Damn it."

"You didn't miss me. I'm right here"

'Where are you?"

'On a bus to Tel Aviv'

"So much for a face to face"

'Tel Aviv? Exploring your roots?'

'Something like that. Reconnecting. Thinking.'

"Thinking. That's dangerous."

'Thinking about... ?'

'At the moment, you.' 'You and a million other things. I heard about SecNav.'

'They haven't called us in.' 'Want some company?'

'Yes :-)'

Tony smiled at that.

'Count to a million. On my way.'

(Conversation ends)

He then pulled up the airport website to arrange his flight.

"This is good."

Ziva was on her way to Israel when she decided to give her former partner in crime a wake up call. She hoped on her laptop and logged onto her chat IM. They started talking and when Tony sent her 'want some company?', her heart skipped a beat. She quickly replied with a 'yes' adding a simile at the end.

After their conversation, he told her to count to a million and so she did.

Tony walks back into his apartment and he feeds his pet fish named Kate.

"Alright Kate listen up. A little girl down the hall gonna feed you while I'm gone. Maybe I'll bring you something back from Israel. Don't give me the fish eye. I know what I'm doing. Well maybe its not the brightest idea but we're not coworkers anymore. So all bets are off."

He looks at his watch then he walks away.

"Where's that taxi?"

His phone makes a noise. Its a text from his sweetcheeks.

'Where are you? Airport?'

"A little impatient aren't we?"

He reply's back

'Almost. Still okay that I come?'

'Very. Safe flight. Xo'

Once the taxi arrives, Tony goes down with his suitcase and meets the taxi. He goes goes straight to the airport. When he gets inside, he goes to get his passport and his ticket. He texts Ziva and tells her he's at the airport now and waiting to get on the plane.

He's pretty cited to be spending the whole summer with her. He hasn't seen her since the day they resigned from being agents. Since they weren't agents anymore, rule 12 didn't apply to them. Who cared about rule 12 anyway? Well maybe only Gibbs. Besides, some rules were meant to be broken but only the important ones.

Many hours later, the plane lands at the Israel airport. People walk off the plane and go inside the terminal to get their luggage. Tony goes to get his and then he walks back out to the parking lot. He looked out onto the parking lot and there about 10 feet, he saw her. His sweetcheeks.

They spent all summer doing nothing but watch movies, talked, went hiking and a little reminiscing. They talked about where would be and they talked about a few things from the past. It was the end of summer now and since it was Tony's last night in Israel, they decided to spend their last moments together under the sun.

"There's still time to change your mind." Tony sighs "What am I going to tell people?"

"That you were right. I have to start over"

"Okay. You and I both know that's not going to be enough for Abby"

"Tell her that I am honoring Gibbs."

"Gibbs?"

"Stop this for him."

"Of course.. Gibbs" Tony smiles

"I want to make him proud. He taught me to follow my heart and I know that I have to. I have to do this alone. I have to let go of everything or I will be pulled back to where I started. Tell Abby that for me. She'll understand"

"I will."

"Ziva nods softly

"So what about Gibbs, are gonna call him?"

"I don't know."

"You otta call the guy."

'I don't know if I can."

"Oh it'll be fine. You know how he is on the phone. Functional mute"

Ziva laughs a little

"You'll hardly know he's there. Good listener"

"Tony, you are so..."

"Handsome? Funny? What?" Tony gets closer

"Loved."

They look at each other then Tony weaves his fingers in Ziva's hair then they go for it. They kissed then they pulled away just for a second. They kiss again.

"Okay. This is not easy"

Tony walks away backwards

"Hardest 180 of my life."

It's been 2 and a half years since Ziva walked away from NCIS and most importantly Tony's life. Everyday he would come into work wearing Ziva's Star of David necklace. Every time he would look at it, he would think about her and smile. He misses her terribly and he was constantly thinking about her and the way her lips felt against his. It was sweet.

Today is the most romantic day of the year. It was Valentines day and they had just wrapped up a very long and tiring case. There was nothing else to do, Gibbs sent them home to get some much needed sleep.

Tony walks into his apartment tired as hell from a long days of work. He hasn't shaved in awhile and his hair was scruffy. Dropping his backpack by the door, he goes to feed Kate; his pet goldfish not knowing who was sitting at his couch.

The person slowly stands up from the couch

"... Hi Tony"

Tony thought he was hearing things. It couldn't be, could it? Tony turns around slowly and he yawns as he focuses his sleepily eyes on the one person who he couldn't get out of his mind. His sweetcheeks.

"Ziva"

When he saw her, he rushed forward and he held her in a tight hug, his eyes tearing up.

"Oh Tony. How have I missed you. I've counted to a million until I could come back to you."

Ziva hugs him back then pulls away slightly

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I've missed you too much."

They stayed hugging each other for it seemed like an hour. They pull away.

"Tony I love you"

"I love you too sweetcheeks."

Tony weaves his fingers through her hair and then he kisses her with all the love and passion he has for her. Ziva moans and kisses him back with love and passion. His hands are at her cheeks wanting this to last. Ziva wants this to last but wants him in her. Her hands roam nails teasing. He groans but still kisses her. His tongue slowly runs across her perfect lips. She groans.

She's dreamed of this for 8 years. She opens her mouth and his tongue roams her mouth while she touches his skin. Desire is fired up in both of them. Tony pulls away and groans. She takes off his shirt and gasps. She kisses his chest. While kissing his chest, she sees her Star of David necklace.

"Tony..."

She feels loved and happy. Tony just smiles and kisses her softly. She kisses back and they begin to pick up the pace and she wants him bad. She takes off his pants and he takes off her pants. He picks her up and carries her to his room lays her softly on the bed. He kisses her lovingly with passion. She kisses back.

She prepares him for her. They keep kissing. Tony groans loving this. His hands roam and she moans. She's dripping for him.

"I need you" She whispers

Tony smiles and then he pushes into her. Together, they become one. They think yes finally.

The sex was hot and full of passion. Tony went fast and slow just to tease her. When they got close to their climax, Tony squeezed in a tight hug.

"Let go for me sweetcheeks" He panted out

"TONY!" She screamed loudly as she let go

He groans

"ZIVA!" He yells as he lets go

She takes everything he gave her. They looked at each other on cloud nine they smiled and held each other.

They fall asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

Weeks later, Ziva walks out of the bathroom with her cellphone.

"I'm pregnant Tony."

The End :-) I hope you guys liked it


End file.
